Love Overseas
by Maksimilian Istrus
Summary: Based Loosely on "The forgotten boy" by TheOneWithTheScar. A series of tragedian events : Henry in hospital - Hofferdayman R.I.P - Valerie is gone - Child abuse - The great passed away Stephen. Story 1 of 3 : Henry and Amanda tragedian love story.
1. Prologue

**Hi! I received 2 votes yesterday from CarolineLaMiracala and Alan Of Misty Lands. Voting for "A greet that led to the hospital". That means:**

**A greet that led to the hospital : 2 votes**

**Universidad De Suldynnar : 1 vote**

**Orleans : Titanic of the new Millennium : 1 vote**

**So I'm going to write "A greet that led to the hospital." . but I changed the name to "A chat that led to 6 months of hospital.".**

**Chapter I : Henry, Amanda, Philip, Heather and Sonny.**

Henry Steven Alandaylus III (Useless) is the highest ranking outcast in Berk Larryside High school, 2 friends , a crush and a bully is all of his relationships in the high school. Quote : A few friends are better than none.

Amanda Christopher Hofferdayman XVIII (Ms. Sexy Lady) is the leading cheerleader in Larryside Mortars cheerleader team. Quote : Being the most talented girl is hard. And everyone saying that she is the most sexy girl in the high school is very hard. But having a football captain as a boyfriend is X-tremely hard!

Philip Roger Von Ingravis (Einstein No.2) is the master of physics and chemistry. Quote : If she loves 2Hcl + 2Na = 2Nacl + H2 and E = mc2, then she's sexy.

Heather Harrison Claimsbourough (Claudia) is Henry's cousin, She hates being half Scottish. Quote : If you ever said Heather, I'll cut your head and hang over the fireplace!

Sonny Snowden Jorgemundr (Captain of Bullies) is the strongest bully in the school. But also the captain of Larryside Mortars. Quote : If anyone touches M' Babe Amanda. I'll kill'em!

**Sorry for this extremely short chapter. But it's just an prologue. Bye!**


	2. Before the Storm

**Hi again! I don't know what to say! You guys are the best! I love you all! Yeah! Here it comes! Chapter 2! Sorry but I'm too excited ! I'm starting to feel dizzy!**

**Chapter II : Calling + School Daily Life**

Henry's phone was ranging at 7.00 Am, Henry woke up at the sound. He took the phone and answered.

Henry (Sleepily): Yawwwn… Good morning?

Philip: Hey man! Looks like you just woke up!

Henry: Yeah.. if you didn't call me, I was going to wake up at 8.00, anyway. What's wrong?

Philip: Nah, nothing. I just wanted to ask you if you can meet me in Larrouse Café. At 7.30.

Henry(Sleepily): Yeah, Why not? See ya there.

Philip: OK, Bye!(Hung up)

_3 Minutes Later_

Henry was cleaning his room. When the phone rang again.

"In the name of Saint Paul!" Henry shouted. He took the phone and answered.

Henry: Good morning, Heather.

Claudia (Note : Heather nickname is Claudia) : My name is CLAUDIA!

Henry : Anyway, what do you need, Claudia?

Claudia : Can you escort me to Larrouse Café? My father went to work early and my mother is sick.

Henry: Sure, wait me in front of your house.

Claudia: Okay, see ya! (Hung up)

Henry continued cleaning his room. When he received a message.

"ARGH! WHY EVERYONE IS CALLING ME?!" Henry started shouting. He suddenly noticed that the message was from Amanda Hofferdayman, his crush. His eyes widened, he grabbed the phone and read : "Henry, meet me in school in front of your locker. I want to tell you something important.". Henry froze. This was the first time she send him a message. He replied : "Ok, see you there.". he changed his clothes and went downstairs.

"Morning mom, dad, Sven and Catherine." He greeted. And took his Kia Optima keys.

"Wait, where are you going?" Catherine asked.

"I'm going to escort Claudia to Larrouse Café. And also going to Larrouse Café."

"Who's Claudia?" Steven, Henry's father asked. "Don't tell that she's your lassie friend."

"No dad, She's Heather Claimsborough, she call herself Claudia." Catherine said. "and by the way. I was going to meet Barry in front of The Luicidas house. Can you escort me there?"

"No, I'm taking a different route. Also, the Luicidas house is near." Henry said coldly.

"Okay, do you want me to escort you and…. Claudia?" Steven said.

"No, I'll take my car." Henry left quickly.

The distance between Henry's house and Claudia's house wasn't big. But between Claudia's house and Larrouse café was big, fortunately the café was near the school. Henry finally reached Claudia's house.

"Claudia! C'mon, let's go!" he shouted. She noticed him and ran to the car.

"Hi! How are you?" Claudia said.

"Oh, I guess I'm fine." He said. "Okay, let's go!"

They passed quarter of the way in silence. Then Claudia started asking.

"have you ever been to the last row of lockers in the third floor before the stairs?"

"I never been there, and I'll never go there. It's very dangerous, nobody knows what hides there. Also, the window there is very low. If someone tripped there. Let him rest in peace."

"Yeah, Fortunately the lockers are pushed deep in the wall. I hate to be there!" Claudia said. "But unfortunately for you that your locker is near it."

"I know." Henry said. "Here we go. Larrouse Café."

Henry entered the café with Claudia. Philip was waiting near him.

"Hi Philip! Sorry for being late."

"No problem, being late is better than never showing up."

"Anyway, what did you want to tell me?"

"Well, tomorrow is Saturday, I thought we can go to the shopping mall together…"

"Why not? Going to a mall is better than doing nothing."

"Why you always say Blah Blah Blah is better than Blah Blah Blah?" a girl that was sitting on another table said.

"It's not your business." Henry glared at her. "Philip, we better leave, because we're getting late for school." Henry said. " But let me get a cup of Latte Macchiato."

"You can't get out of Larrouse without drinking from their Latte Macchiato." Philip said.

Henry bought the Latte Macchiato and left for school.

**Part 2 : School Daily Life By Amanda Hofferdayman**

Our school is divided to several cliques :

The Preps : Their center is near the football pitch. They hate nerds and goths and admire us ( cheerleaders) and footballers team. Claudia is one of them.

Nerds : Library is their meeting place. They hate everyone and admire us. But almost everyone hate them. Philip is one of them.

Goths: They gather at fourth row of lockers in first floor. They hate everyone and everyone hate them.

Footballers: they gather in the football pitch, they also hate goths and nerds, they admire preps and us. Sonny is their captain.

Cheerleaders: we meet at the cafeteria, we hate nerds and admire goths, preps and footballers. I'm one of them!

Outcasts: a part of Goths. Consisting only from fourteen members. They have no places to hang out. They admire everyone except for bullies. But everyone hate them. Henry is also one of them, but he hates goths.

Bullies : They gather near nerds and outcasts lockers to bully them. They admire everyone except for nerds and outcasts. Sonny is also one of them.

If a new student wanted to get into a clique. The clique leader decides if he/she is qualified to get to the clique. Who couldn't get to any clique becomes an outcast. Every student must be in a clique, anyone who doesn't get into a clique (including outcasts) becomes an outsider. No one talks to him, they simply forget about him/her. Only 2 students became outsiders this year. Good thing that I'm not…

**Nothing dangerous here. Next chapter will the cruelest… sorry for that **

**Spoilers: Chapter 3 : Sonny, what have you did?! **

**Chapter 4 : Happy birthday, Henry!**

**Chapter 5: 2 Weeks later…**

**See ya later!**


	3. Sonny, What have you did !

… **Behold, The cruelest chapter between them all.. Damn it **

**Note: This story takes place in the self governing territory of Berk (Does not exist). This day (in story) is Friday 5/5/2016 **

**Chapter 3 : Sonny, what have you did?!**

Henry and Philip were walking in the hall chatting.

"So, what about Rachel and Thomas? I heard that they're grounded after the last explosion.." Henry said.

"Nah, only Thomas. Rachel was lucky to run away and return to her room before her father saw the explosion."

"X-tremely lucky." Henry said. "By the way have you seen Amanda around here?"

"You mean Amanda Hofferdayman?"

"Nah, I haven't." Philip said. "Oh! I gotta go! See ya at lunch!"

Henry opened the locker and took his stuff when he heard a voice calling his name.

"Hi Henry!" Amanda said.

"Oh, Hi." Henry said. "What did you want to tell me?"

"Well," she put her hand on his shoulder. " I bought 2 tickets for "Aleksander Nevsky 2 : The Battle that stopped romans". I was going with Sonny, but he couldn't go, so I decided to ask you, what do you say?"

"I, Uh.. Yeah- Yeah I'l- I'll go." Henry muttered. "when?"

"Today, 2.00 PM"

"O- Of course."

"Really? Thank you!" she put her other hand on his shoulder." Oh! I have to go, see you after lunch. Bye!" She pecked his cheek and ran away.

Henry froze. His crush Amanda Hofferdayman has just pecked his cheek!

Philip, Rachel and Claudia were walking across the hall when they saw Henry. They stared at him.

"Is he paralyzed?" Rachel asked.

"Nah, must be shocked." Philip said.

"I bet with 50 euros that he's paralyzed." Rachel said.

"I bet with 100 euros that he's shocked" Philip said.

"I bet with 200 euros that he's in a big trouble." Claudia said. " What's wrong?"

"She…. She pecked me! Amanda pecked me!"

"Haha! I told you he's in a big trouble! Come on, I want my 50 euros!" Heather said.

Philip and Rachel didn't have any other choices, so they gave her the money with a deadly glare. suddenly the bell rang. Everyone started hurling to get into classes. Henry closed his locker and ran past the last row of lockers. Someone grabbed his T-shirt and pulled him up.

"Hey useless." Sonny said.

"What do you want now, Jorgemundr?"

"I wanna know why you were talkin' to m' babe!"

"Amanda was talking to me about going to cinema. Because you couldn't."

"Oh really? And tell me, why you also were kissin' M' babe?!"

"I didn't! she did! And, it was only a peck on the cheek!"

"Don't tell me, I know you. Alandaylus! You were tryin' to make out with M' babe! You were tryin' to slip to her underpants!"

Henry blushed when he heard that word.

"No I didn't!" Sonny left Henry that fell to the ground. He started punching and slapping henry. "This is for kissin' M' babe! And this is for Makin' out with M' babe!"

A crowd assembled when they heard the fight.

"Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight!" The crowd cheered.

Someone slipped inside the crowd, it was Amanda.

"Sonny! No! Don't do that!" Amanda shouted.

Sonny pushed Henry to the wall, but he bumped to the low window.

"SONNY! NO!" Amanda screamed. But it was too late. Sonny elbowed Henry in his gut. Henry broke through the window and lost balance. He fell down to the solid ground.  
>"HENRY!" Amanda screamed for the second time with tearful eyes. She heard the sound of a crash. Then a scream. She pushed everyone to see what happened to Henry.<p>

Henry was lying on the ground. Bleeding, his white T-shirt turned red. There was a blood puddle under him. She heard the sound of ambulance.

"Henry… No.." Amanda said with tearful eyes. She looked back to see everyone looking sad except for Sonny. She ran downstairs to check on Henry, she cried. This was the first time she cries on a friend. When she reached the place where Henry fell. It was much horrible. His face was filled with bruises and scars. And.. his foot was almost cut! Amanda fell on her knees and cried. Her tears mixed with his blood. The ambulance arrived and took him to the most important hospital in the city. Royal Berkian Hospital.

Amanda was absent-minded during her classes. When the bell rang, she ran home. She started thinking how did she meet Henry, How everyone called him useless.

She stepped into her house. Who was 4 houses after the Alandayluses house.

Amanda threw her bag to a shelf.

"Hi." She said.

"Hi Amanda." Her mother, Celine Hofferdayman said.

"Hi Mindy." Her father, Christopher Hofferdayman said.

"Wait, what's wrong? You look very sad."

"Nothing."

Amanda went to her room, her mother followed her.

"Amanda, There's something wrong, tell me."

"It's Henry."

"Alandaylus?"

"How did you know?" Amanda was surprised.

"We heard Valerie Alandaylus screaming."

"I can't believe that Sonny did that!" Amanda started crying. Her mother left her and returned back to the kitchen.

"What's wrong with her?" Christopher said.

"Henry Alandaylus entered the hospital today."

"No way! Why?" Christopher was shocked.

"Amanda's boyfriend attacked him because Amanda asked Henry to go with her to cinema."

"Shame on him, how can he do that?" Christopher said. "Let the gods help him."

**Next Day – Claudia's house**

Amanda, Philip, Claudia, Catherine, Sven, Carolynn and Lyonard were working on something special for Henry.

"Phew, now I'm finished." Carolynn said.

"Me too!" Catherine said.

"Finally!" Philip shouted. " He'll love my present!"

Claudia and Sven had a plan. They made and brought presents for Henry. Carolynn and Lyonard. Claudia's cousins also bought presents for him.

Philip brought him a necklace with Aleksander Nevsky symbol on it. Because he loved that movie until addicting. Catherine and Sven brought him a small very rare black Odimess cat. Carolynn and Lyonard brought a new phone for him. Claudia had made a very delicious Pound Cake. Amanda made a special gift. She didn't say to anyone what is it.

When Amanda returned home with her gift. She was thinking about how much Henry will love her gift.

"Henry, May the gods bless you." She smiled.

**I know, I'm very cruel. But I like that. **

**Note: Yes, they worship Norse gods. Don't kill me! **

**Note 2 : Carolynn and Lyonard are OCs.**

**Note 3 : Next chapter will be only about Henry's first day in the hospital.**

**Spoilers : Chapter 4 : Happy Birthday!**

**Chapter 5 : 2 Weeks Later**

**Chapter 6 : Amanda + Henry**

**I hope you enjoyed! See ya Later!**


	4. 2 Weeks Later

**¡Hola again! I made some mistakes here and there… This chapter is titled : 2 weeks later…. Next chapter is titled : Happy birthday!.. I just wrote wrong spoilers… **

**Note: If you had any ideas, say it! Don't be shy!**

**Chapter 4 : 2 weeks later…**

Peep…Peep…Peep….Peep….Peep….Peep….

That was everything Henry could hear at 11.30 PM. His mother was sleeping on a chair. Henry looked at his body, his left arm was okay. He tried to move, fortunately it moved. His right arm was bandaged and held up. His legs were also bandaged. There was no left foot. Henry was shocked to see nothing… Suddenly someone entered the room.

"You're awake!" The man smiled.

"Who are you?" Henry asked in fear.

"I am Dr. Von Ingravis, the doctor who will be taking care of you in the next 6 months.." he smiled. "My son Philip told me about you. So I wanted to care for you."

"You're Philip's father?" Dr. Von Ingravis nodded.

"Just call me Dr. Johannes."

"Okay, Dr. Johannes, what do you mean with 6 months?"

"Well, your wounds aren't going to heal in 6 months, at least so you can move by yourself on a wheelchair."

Henry gulped, he's staying in a hospital for 6 months!

"Oh, by the way. Your friends are going to visit you tomorrow." Dr. Von Ingravis said. "I heard from Philip that he's coming with Amanda, your siblings Catherine and Sven, your cousin Claudia and her cousins and two other people."

Henry smiled when he heard that someone will visit him.

"Okay, you need to sleep now. Your friends said that they're preparing something for you. You have to be well rested. Right?" he said with a big smile.

Henry nodded, he was too tired to speak. Dr. Von Ingravis took something and poured it in the Serum. Henry tried to keep his eyes open, but he couldn't continue. He closed his eyes and fell asleep.

**Same day – Amanda's House **

**6.00 PM**

_"Hmmm. I wonder if he'll like the Muraviansky Sol-IV… It's a very expensive phone. Good thing that Carolynn is rich._" Amanda was thinking about Henry's presents. When suddenly something jumped from the window. Amanda tried to scream, but he shut her.

"Shush…. It's okay, babe. I'm Sonny."

"And you dare to touch me ! you fu***** asshole!"

"But what did I do?"

"What did you do? What did you do!? I guess you don't remember breaking Henry's bones! You don't remember that he's now lying in a hospital bed!" Amanda looked very angry. "You're lucky that there's no one here. Because dad was going to kill you!"

"But Amanda, I was protectin' ya from useless!"

"Enough is enough! Sonny, that was the last straw! Henry wanted to go with me in a tour when I arrived at the school, you pushed him hard and went with me… You always tried to have sex with me.. But when attacked Henry because he wanted to be my friend…. This is the last straw! You know what, why should I Blame you and insult you? You don't have a heart, I'll say three words : We are through!" Amanda got red from yelling. "Now, I'll give you 10 seconds to leave or I'm to shoot you with my father's rifle! One, Two, Three, Four, Five, Six, Seven, Eight, Nine-" before she finished talking, he ran away. "And never come back again!" she yelled. She heard the sound of the door slamming, she took a deep breath and returned to her bed.

"_I have to ask dad for permission to use the rifle._" Amanda thought."_ I hope Henry's okay. He'll freeze when he hears what am I going to say._" She smiled.

**In response to :**

**Guest 1 ( chapter 2 – Sep 10 ) : Tomorrow :3 And what will happen if he knew? Put it in his ass. Nobody care about how Sonny will react :3**

**Guest 2 ( chapter 3 – Sep 11) : Here you go :3 **

**Guest 3 ( chapter 3 – Sep 11 ) : Complication is my nickname :3**

**Porcupain PMs : He escaped from his room ( because he was grounded ) and went to Amanda's house. Unfortunately (For Sonny) the principal caught him. Grounded again :3 haha :3**

**For fanfiction archive, this is Daimyo Maximiliano Migerokawa. Have a good day !**


	5. Happy Birthday!

**¡Hola Amigos! I don't have anything to say. So I'm going to say that ******* disclaimer -_- : I own nothing but the storyline and OCs. But one day, I'll own everything! "Evil hysterical laugh"**

**Anyway, in response to :**

**Guest 4 (Chapter 4 – 12 Sep) : That's right. She dumped him, But maybe he's going to tell her that he loves her :3 read this chapter and find out :3 **

**Question 2 : Sonny ? He'll never try. If the courtroom decided that he's guilty, he is imprisoned…**

**Question 3 : Man, hang on! If I reached 10K words, maybe I'll think of a sequel. But now, of course not.**

**Chapter 5 : Happy Birthday!**

Henry was watching birds from the window. A bird landed on a broken branch. Henry didn't know what happened because his mother entered the room with someone.

"Henry, meet Christopher Hofferdayman. Amanda's father." Valerie said.

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Hofferdayman." Henry forced a weak smile.

"He wanted to speak with you about something." Valerie said. " If you needed anything, I'm in Dr. Von Ingravis room." She left the room.

"So, Henry." Christopher walked to a chair near the bed and sat. "Last night, Amanda dumped Sonny. She told me for permission to use my rifle if he showed up again. She also told me that she is going to confess something to you."  
>"You mean….."<p>

"Yep, as you're thinking now. You won't believe me if I told you now that she cried for 3 hours." He took a deep breath." Today is your chance! Go and get her!" he cheered up.

"Thank you, Mr. Hofferdayman."

"Just call me Mr. Chris."

Henry smiled and nodded.

"I have to go now, have a good day. And I hope you recover soon." Christopher said and left the room.

Henry started humming a song. At least until his friends come here.

_Put your flags up in the sky!_

_And then wave them side to side!_

_Show the world where you're from! _

_Show the world we're one._

He continued humming for like half an hour. Suddenly he heard a knock on the door.

"Enter."

Philip, Amanda, Carolynn, Lyonard, Rachel and Thomas entered the room.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Philip, Amanda and Rachel shouted.

Everyone gathered around the bed.

"Thank you guys, I really didn't expect all of this!" He noticed that Claudia wasn't here. " Where's Claudia?"

"She couldn't come today." Lyonard said. Suddenly the door opened revealing Claudia with a big cake.

"Happy birthday cuz!" Claudia shouted.

"Mmmm. Is this a coconut pound cake? Delicious!"

"I can't believe how you always know what cake is this!"

Henry grinned.

"Are you sure that I can eat a piece?"

"Of course, I asked dad. He allowed you to eat a single piece." Philip said handing him a piece of cake with a fork.

"So, how is our little surviving hero?" Thomas asked while chewing a big bite of the cake.

"He's now a real hero." Philip said. "My father said that he is very lucky that he survived the first 4 days."

He continued chatting about what happened in the 2 weeks Henry spent in the hospital.

"Time for presents!" Philip shouted. He handed the small box to Henry. He helped him untying the ribbons and opening the box. Henry lifted the necklace.

"Aleksander Nevsky necklace! Philip, that's amazing! Thank you!" Henry looked excited.

"You're welcome." Philip smiled. Rachel handed him a small ball.

"What's that?" He pushed a small button on the ball. The ball broke into 2 pieces. Then suddenly it exploded. It was a color bomb.

"I should have expected that!" Henry laughed. "I must tell my uncle about you guys. Right?" Catherine and Sven nodded.

"You'll be a great helper in explosion stuff." Sven said.

Suddenly Henry heard a purr. He looked around in the room.

"Is there a cat here?"

"Yes." Sven opened the box. It was a small black cat.

"Aww, he's very cute!" Henry said as the cat jumped to his lap. He noticed that his missing a tooth.

"Toothless?" The cat purred. "I'll call you Toothless.".

Amanda sat near Henry, Toothless jumped to Amanda's shoulder. She smiled a cute smile.

"_Is that a cute smile? I never saw Amanda smiling like that… she looks innocent…_"

"Hey, Earth to Henry?" Carolynn said. Suddenly a phone rang.

"Carolynn, is that your phone?" Henry said again.

She handed him a box that the sound came opened the box to see a phone wrapped in a small ribbon. Henry's jaw dropped.

"That's Muraviansky Sol-IV ! Oh Thor!" Henry yelled.

"Happy birthday! We bought this phone because your phone was broken horrendously."

"I guess I'm going to put this aside, because it's a very expensive phone and I don't want to break it! If I broke it, I'll throw myself to the same place I fell two weeks ago!" Henry said sarcastically. Amanda laughed.

"And you, what have you brought for Henry, Claudia?" Amanda asked.

"He ate the present."

Everyone laughed except for Claudia.

Amanda pointed to Claudia to leave with the rest of the gang.

"Henry, remember when I arrived at school?"

Henry nodded." Yes, when I was going to take you on a tour. Then Sonny pushed me and took you."

"Well, yesterday I dumped Sonny. He sneaked into my house and tried to make out with me." She took his good hand. " You know, why should I make the beginning so long?"

"_I should say it before she says it! You can do it!_" Henry was thinking.

"I'll tell you three words." Amanda said. "I-Love-You." They both said the same words. Amanda blushed, she leaned and kissed his cheek. He caressed her hair with his good hand.

"I have to go now, see you tomorrow." She kissed his forehead. "Bye." She left the room.

Dr. Johannes entered the room.

"So, she kissed you. Right?"

Henry jaw dropped. "how did you know?"

"She told me that she was going to do that." He said sarcastically.

Henry put his good hand to his face. "In the name of Thor… She is crazy.."

"No, she is falling in love." Valerie said. She entered the room when Henry wasn't looking. "Falling in love with you."

**So, As I thought. I suck at romance, anyway. If you had any ideas, say it! See ya tomorrow!**

**Daimyo Maximiliano Migerokawa**


	6. Spanish or Dutch?

**¡Hola! Sorry for not updating for a long time. But this school project is killing me!**

**In response to :**

**Guest 5 (Chapter 5 – Sep 14) : Maybe I should stop writing spoilers forever :3 Thank you for compliment :3 I love it when people compliment me **

**Anyway, here it comes. Chapter 6!**

**Hospital – 2 days later**

**17/5/2016**

"So, Rachel kissed Miguel in front of Lola? No way!" Henry said.

"Yep, You won't believe that Lola was cheering her! And also-" Amanda was interrupted by Dr. Von Ingravis.

"Henry, Mr. La Belciva wants to talk with you." He stepped aside to let the principal in.

"Hi, Henry. How are ya feelin'?"

"Good, thank you."

"Look. I'm not gonna make ya pass coz you were in a hospital. But I'm not gonna make ya fail. Ya must pass 3 exams, jus' three. Oh-Kay?"

Henry gulped. La Belciva is right but he's can't take exams!

"Maybe. What subjects I have to take exams in?"

"At least 1 language an' 1 scientific thing. Ya can choose the third by yourself."

Henry was thinking. _Maybe I'll take Spanish and Biography. Definitely I'm not going to take French or Dutch! Maybe I'll take also Technical engineering. I must decide!_

"So, decided?" Jordan said (Jordan La Belciva)

"I'll take Spanish and Biography, Maybe I'll take technical engineering."

"Only theoretical. We cannot let'cha take the practical test. Ya will hurt yourself."

"Okay." Henry said. "No problem. When I'll have my have my tests?"  
>"Twenty-seventh of May, I'll watch ya in each exam. We'll give ya the results on the first of june."<p>

Henry sighed and nodded his head.

"Oh-kay, good talk. I gotta go, take care!" he left the room.

"You can pass it, babe. I'm sure of that." She kissed his cheek.

"Thank you for cheering me up. But, Milady. one week to study 600 pages of biography, 300 pages of technical engineering and 200 pages of Spanish! I must have an IQ of 500 to finish it in one week!"

"We can help you." She caressed his temple. "You'll pass it."

Henry smiled. "Maybe."

**So, Sorry for this short chapter. But it's very important for my storyline.**

**Enough for now. Arrivederci!**

**Daimyo Maximiliano Migerokawa**


	7. Studying And Maybe More Pain!

**¡Hoooooola! Sorry for not updating for a very long time. But getting a B+ in Danish is a good reason to give myself a grounding. Anyway..**

**In response to : **

**Guest 6 (Chapter 5 – Sep 18) : Exactly. Two peas in a can of soup :3.**

**Guest 7 (Chapter 6 – Sep 18) : Uh. No, they (Amanda, Philip, Claudia, Lyonard and Carolynn) will help him study. By the name of Saint Eskil, 1000 pages in 1 week? Even Terrence Tao cannot do that!**

**You are welcome to give me any ideas (PM).**

**Note : the name Sydrichville will occur a lot. It's the name of Henry's city.**

**Hospital – Next Day**

"Bored, Right?" Dr. Johannes said to Henry.

"Yeah, Sydrichville is very boring." Henry said. "I'm waiting until Amanda come."

"Wait, didn't you study for it?" Dr. Johannes looked confused.

"Of course I did! Yesterday Amanda brought me the books yesterday to…. Have a revision so she can test me today."

"Test?"

Henry nodded. "Yeah."

Dr. Johannes remained silent. Suddenly he heard a knocking on the door. Henry rolled his eyes to look the opened door. Amanda was standing there holding some books.

"Hi Henry!" Amanda said cheerfully. "Sorry I was late but I was looking for my books."

Henry smiled. "No problem." He said. "Shall we start?"

Amanda nodded. Dr. Johannes left the room to let them alone.

"So, I guess spending 3 weeks in hospital is very boring, right?"

"Yeah, The window is on the opposite side. I cannot see anything." Henry said. "At least there's Wi-Fi."

"Okay, Dragon Boy. Stop talking about Wi-Fi and start by telling me how many islands there is in Japan and Philippines."

"This isn't going to be fun." Henry facepalmed himself.

**3, Maybe 4 hours later. I don't remember.**

"Vesuvius volcano is the most dangerous volcano in Italy because it threatens inhabitants of Naples and the island of Capri."

"Alright, I guess it's enough for you today." Amanda closed the book and put it on the table." We already studied half of the book!"

Henry let out a sigh of relief. "At least we're finished for today. I guess those tests will be harder than school regular tests." He changed the subject suddenly. "Speaking of which, what happened in school while I'm here?"

"Well, The nerds accepted you as a honored member in their clique." Amanda grinned. "Monica, Luna and Cameron fainted when they heard that you're in hospital, New students came to school. Alain and Alana, also a new teacher came to school. His name is Alvin Dametrechera. Teaching History and Mythology."

**(Note : Alvin Dametrechera means : Alvin Da Treacher – Alvin the Treacherous. Nobody says it's ridiculous. I cannot say Alvin Treacherous. That's a big language mistake.)**

Henry's jaw dropped. "All this in less than 2 weeks!?"

"No, In less than 4 hours, that happened last week."

Suddenly the door opened. A woman in nurse clothes was standing there.

"Miss, can you please get out? It's Dr. Von Ingravis instructions."

"Sure. Amanda stood up and left the room. The nurse closed the door then turned to see Henry.

"Hey muffin, maybe we never met but I know ya. Let me introduce m'self. Selena Jorgemundr, I know what you did with m'brother." She leaned until her face almost touched Henry's. "Unfortunately it's very sad to destroy this very lovely and cute face. So maybe I'll kill ya in another way."

She lifted her fist and slammed it on Henry's broken arm. He screamed from pain trying not to cry. He lifted his good arm to punch. But she grabbed it and bent all the way back. Henry screamed louder, he heard the sound of his cracking bones.

"This is for making m'brother goin' t'jail!" she bent his arm. Each time he screamed she bent it harder.

Henry couldn't hold it anymore. He let out a big scream that was heard in the whole hospital.

Suddenly she stood up and went to the oxygen tube that Henry was breathing from. She took out something and tried to cut the connecting tube. Suddenly Dr. Von Ingravis opened the door when he heard Henry's last scream and saw Selena cutting the tube.

"YOU!" Dr. Johannes shouted and grabbed her vest. But before she could do anything someone kicked her. It was Amanda that heard Dr. Von Ingravis screaming.

"That's for trying to kill Henry!" Amanda yelled in anger. She kicked Selena in her gut. The guards came and took Selena outside.

Amanda turned and looked at Henry. "Are you okay?"

But Henry wasn't okay as she thought. He again was in a coma.

**Sorry for being so cruel. But this is the name of the story : A series of tragedian events!**

**For the fifth or sixth time. If you had any ideas, PM me! Don't be shy!**

**For now. Farewell! See ya next week!**

**Daimyo Maximiliano Migerokawa**


	8. Hofferdayman RIP 2

**¡Buenas Noches! Sorry I didn't update for a long time. But I found out that the last chapter was reeeeeeeally cliché. So I'm going to rewrite it. An apology with Marzipan cookies goes to AngryHenry. Who was the one who told me that it's cliché. Sorry for being rude with you, please accept my apology and my Danish Marzipan cookies **

**Amanda's House – 4 Days before the shooting**

**4 days after Henry's coma**

**26/5/2016**

Amanda was packing her fishing kit. She was going with her family to a fishing trip with her family to a lake a day away.

"Mum! Where's my heavy jacket?" Megan, Amanda's sister shouted.

"Sweetheart, you don't have to take it! It's almost summer!"

"Mum! Where's my headphones?" Igor, Amanda's brother shouted.

"Look in your drawer in the cupboard!"

"Mum! Where's our double bicycle?" Meredith and Maximilian, Amanda's twin siblings shouted.

"Look in the warehouse!"

Yes, Amanda was living with 8 Hofferdaymans. Her siblings : Megan, Igor, Meredith and Maximilian. Her parents, her uncle Lars and her aunt Paula.

She closed her bag and went downstairs. Igor was searching for his headphones, her father was putting bags in the car.

"I'm ready." Amanda said. She pulled her bag to the front door so her father can take it.

"Alright, we'll leave in an hour. I have to make food for us, this trip will be very long."

"Mum, how can a truck fit 10 persons?" Igor said.

"You, Maximilian, Lars and your father will take one. Me, Amanda, Paula and Meredith will take another one. It's easy."

Maximilian and Meredith entered the house.

"We're ready!" Maximilian shouted.

"our bags are packed, the bicycle is in the car, we packed some snacks for the trip and we got our fishing kits." Meredith said.

"Great, go and help your father packing the bags in the car."

BUZZ! YOU HAVE A MESSAGE! BUZZZ! AMANDA YOU HAVE A MESSAGE! BUZZZZZZZ! YOU STUPID AMANDA HAVE A MESSAGE!

Amanda suddenly noticed the message.

BUZZZZZZ! YOU ********* AMANDA HAVE A ******…

"_hey."_

_"oh, whaddya want now, Mr. Ala no leg?"_

_"Going anywhere today?"_

_"Si, I'm going to lake Minneapolis :P"_

_"-_- And I'm going to stay here in that stupid hospital with Frederick spitting out cat facts -_-" _

**Lake Minneapolis – Next Day**

"Come on, I need a fish!" Maximilian said.

"Woohoo! Another fish!" Amanda shouted " want some?" she handed some fish to Maximilian.

"Wha- No! I can catch any fish at any time!"

"Prove it."

"Woo! It's a large fish! Amanda, help me!" Finn shouted.

Amanda ran to help her uncle. Suddenly he pushed Amanda and fell to the water.

"NO!" Amanda screamed. She tried to jump to the water to help him, but Igor grabbed her.

"Amanda, No! it's very deep!"

Amanda waited with eyes full of tears. But her uncle didn't show up.

"No….."

**(Author note : I'm not going to write a lot about the fishing trip… I have to write about things that caused …. This (points to the last paragraph).)**

**Time Skip….**

**Amanda's house – ****Day Of Shooting**

"Henry, I need ya in something." Christopher said through the phone.

"What's wrong, Mr. Hofferdayman?"

"Amanda is accused of drowning my brother. Our family is having a…. reunion, to discuss about that. So I need ya to keep Amanda distracted for 3 hours. Okay?"

"No problem, just tell her that I found Joseph Merdansky in Magius Hotel."

"Joseph Merdansky. Got it." He hung up.

"Christopher, are you sure of that? Why you don't want Amanda to stay here?" Celine said.

"Because I don't want to hurt Amanda's feelings. She is too much hurt right now. First time when Henry got into hospital then when Finn drowned! I don't want her to find out that my father and my brother disowned her!"

"Shush, she may hear you!"

" Sorry, anyway.." Christopher said. " Amanda! Henry sent you a message!"

"What?" Amanda said while going downstairs.

"He said that he found Joseph Merdansky in Magius Hotel."

Amanda froze. Suddenly she ran to the shoes cabinet and took her shoe.

"how can he- I was looking for him in Nasmyr Palace! That's impossible! " she shouted. She opened the door and took off.

"What's Nasmyr Palace?" Celine said.

"It's the palace of prince Joseph Nasmyrovich. It's a place in the video game "Between Cairo, Seville, Shanghai and Moscow". Looks like Henry solved a puzzle in it." Igor said.

**Family Reunion - 2.5 hours later**

"So, any other ideas about Amanda?" Thomas said.

**(Note : Thomas, Fiona, Edna, Henrik, Celine, Christopher, Igor, P****hilip, Anya and Maria are talking about Amanda. I wrote this so you can know who is this and who is that. Maria and Philip are Amanda's cousins, Thomas, Fiona, Edna, Henrik and Anya are her uncles and aunts. And Asmundr is her grandfather.)**

"First at all. I'm not going to disown her. She my favorite niece, no offense for you. Maria." Henrik said.

"Me too. You remember how much she cried when he died." Fiona said.

"But I heard that Asmundr wanted to disown her." Edna said .

"that's illegal. A grandparent cannot disown someone. Only her parents can do so. And I'm not going to do that." Christopher said.

"Yeah, me too. I won't disown her even that she stole all of our money….." Henrik was cut off by Edna.

"wait a second. You remember when our mother died 3 years ago. She said that third of her money goes to Amanda, he's trying to get rid of her to get the rest of her money!" Edna shouted.

"But he couldn't! even if she wanted to give him her money!" Philip said.

"We have to stop him before he kills her. We already lost Finn, Martha, Julia and Louis. I don't want to lose anyone else." Henrik said.

"Why don't we go and convince him now?" Maria said.

"No., You, Meredith, Maximilian and Megan will stay her, I'll go with Henrik, Igor, Philip, Anya and Thomas." Christopher said firmly.

Christopher opened the door and went outside to get the car. Anya waited with Henrik and Igor inside the house, while Philip waited outside with Thomas.

But, someone was watching the house. A tall man with a big scar on his face was hiding behind a large tree, talking on his phone.

"So, who is out?"

"Uh, I can see two men. One with blonde long hair and the other one wearing a suit."

"Those are Philip and Thomas. Can you see any women?"

"No, but I can see a girl standing inside. She's talking with Celine and Edna."

"She must be Fiona, can you see Christopher?"

"No. I guess he is inside."

"Listen, David. Do you have your gun?"

"Yes."

"Shoot Philip and Thomas, if you see anyone else shoot'em."

"But, Mr. Bloodyfist…"

"I'll pay you 1200 Euros, deal? I haven't requested you just to spy on them."

"Alright." He hung up.

He aimed his gun on Philip, and BOOM! On Thomas, and BOOM!

Thomas screamed and fell to the ground. Suddenly out of nowhere, David got shoot.

Edna hurled outside to get her husband and son. But when she reached there. Philip already have passed out.

"PHILIP!" Edna screamed, she couldn't hold her tears anymore. Henrik and Anya grabbed Thomas and waited the ambulance. Celine and Fiona took Philip.

"I called the ambulance. They will-"

Henrik was cut off by the sound of the ambulance car coming.

Stephen and Valerie were sitting on the balcony when they saw the shooting.

"In the name of Thor's beard, they killed Thomas Hofferdayman!" Stephen shouted.

Valerie noticed the ambulance.

"Someone has called the ambulance, look!"

Thomas was put with Philip in the ambulance car. Christopher, Anya, Henrik, Celine and Fiona followed them in Igor's car.

"Please don't die, don't die.." Fiona sobbed.

"Can't you drive faster?" Christopher scolded Igor.

"This is the fastest I could drive." He groaned.

They reached the hospital. Philip and is father were already inside.

Fiona hurled inside to see what happened to them.

"I'm sorry, but we couldn't do anything. They passed out."

Fiona couldn't say anything, she fell to the solid ground and fainted.

**A marzipan cookie goes for everyone who found that David is Dagur. And Mr. Bloodyfist is Drago :3**

**Too cruel, Sorry for that.**

**Daimyo Maximiliano Migerokawa**


End file.
